


Kneeding Dough

by Lennon_Cuddlywump



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Feedee!John, Feeder!Stu, LenCliffe, M/M, Stuffing, Top!Stu, Weight Gain, bottom!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennon_Cuddlywump/pseuds/Lennon_Cuddlywump
Summary: A little something for Bottom John fest! Hope you don't mind it's WG, since it happens to be a specialty of mine.Well anyways, John's craving sweets and who is Stu to refuse?





	Kneeding Dough

"Stuuuuuuu, I'm starving here." John purred, trying to get his boyfriend's attention. "Would you be so kind as to get me some sweets?"

"Aw get them yourself you lazy git." Stu grumbled, but he knew he couldn't stay grumpy at the handsome, older boy for long. "Wouldn't you rather have something more filling than cakes?"

"Yesterday you told me that sweets would spoil me appetite for dinner, and now you say that I wouldn't be full from them?" John chuckled, kissing his lips. "Make up your mind, because mine is too focused on food to think."

Looking over at John snuggling into him, Stu noticed that he was getting rather chubby. While the whole band did start to put on weight due to all the new, more filling food they could afford, John was gorging the most, and it seemed to have affected Stu as well, seeing his now pudgier belly. "We're gonna get fat if we keep eating sweets like this, I doubt you'd want to be too big for the stage now do you?"

"I wouldn't mind if it meant all the cake in the world. And when my arms become too short and flabby you can always feed me like the loving boyfriend you are."

"Well, why wait until then to be fed? You chubby baby." Stu grinned, laying John down on his back. "Mm, has anyone ever told you how beautifully plump you are?" He purred, stroking John's exposed belly, he didn't have his shirt on while sleeping, so Stu felt his soft, plush body against his back. "Now you be good and don't move until I get back, I'll get you your sweets."

When he got back, John was surprised to see Stu carrying in boxes filled with different cakes, cookies, brownies and even some mousse. "You never told me we had guests coming over today. I better get dressed!"

"Huh? Oh Johnny, these are all for you. I want you to indulge yourself today, since I know how much you love your sweets." Stu cooed, laying John back down. "First better undo this belt, can't have you being uncomfortable as you grow."

"All this? I can't eat all this, it's way too much!" John squeaked. "What if I get bad cavities? Or my belly pops from eating too much?"

"I never said you had to eat it all in one go. If you start to feel queasy you can have a little break, and a nice massage too." Stu purred, kissing his navel. "But didn't you say you were starving? I better get to filling you up right away, I can't have my Johnny babe being rail thin."

Opening the first box, Stu picked out some Mallomars and waved them in front of John's nose, making him drool. "That smells good doesn't it? I bet they taste heavenly." He purred, placing them one by one into John's mouth. "Mm.. So marshmallowy." John moaned, but the fluff mostly stuck to the roof of his mouth, making it harder to talk.

"Aw, did the marshmallow stick to ya? I know how to fix that." Heading down to their shared kitchen, Stu prepared a nice, big mug of hot cocoa with whipped cream and chocolate flakes on top. John reached for the drink, but it burnt his tongue almost immediately. "Oh!"

"Is it too hot? Here, I'll blow on it for you."

"You do-"

"You just relax, your loving Stu will take care of everything." He cooed, cooling the cocoa down until it was good enough to drink. As John chugged the sweet beverage, his belly bulged outwards. "Oh.. I didn't know it was that heavy." He mumbled. "I wonder, did I warm up a little after drinking?"

Placing his palm onto John's newfound bulge, Stu moved it around, hearing the sloshing of the digested food wobble about. "Not very warm, but it's there. As well as a big, sloshy belly." He purred. "But that was just an appetizer. Now it's time for the main course."

Opening another box, Stu carefully took out a large chocolate cream pie. "This one I made myself, I was going to save it for our anniversary but I think it's better to eat it fresh." John expected him to cut it into slices, but instead Stu grabbed a bit of it with his bare hand and stuffed it into John's mouth. "Mrrphh!"

"Don't worry big boy, I washed my hands before coming up here. Now be a good boy and eat all your pie."

The more John ate, the bigger his belly grew, until it was the size of a beach ball. John began to ache as he swelled, his belly tinted red due to how full he was. "OOooooh.. Stu, I can't eat anymore! I feel like I'm gonna hurl.." He squeaked.

Putting down the rest of a half eaten souffle, Stu massaged all over John's belly, hearing him purr in delight from his touch. "Time for me to soften you up." He cooed, kneeding his flab like thick, soft bread dough. "I feel like I'm a baker, about to create the world's most handsome loaf of bread."

"I hope you don't eat me when you're done." John giggled, blushing hard at Stu calling him handsome.

"Nah, I would never do such a thing to you. But I must say, you do look adorable as a little dough-boy."

Some more massaging later, John's fat spread across him, his bottom was too big for any normal chair to support, his thighs and hips wobbled when they moved, his face gained a double chin and his limbs became short and stubby under so much flab. "Aw, aren't you a little cutie?"

John could do nothing but blush as Stu snuggled deeply into his chub. "I love you so much, my big beautiful boy."

"Aw.. You're too sweet, my little love. Tomorrow let's make you big!"

"We'll see about that." Stu chuckled, dozing off on John's comfy belly.


End file.
